Séléna Price à l'école des Sorciers
by severus1lily
Summary: Une jeune moldu vivant à Little Hangleton du nom de Séléna Price découvre à ses onze ans qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle découvre alors que ses meilleures amies Dulcéa Medjaï et Sakura Gagnon connaissent déjà ce monde et ensemble feront leur entrée à Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière**

Little Hangleton. C'est le village dans lequel j'ai grandis pendant les onze premières années de ma vie. Cette petite bourgade n'est pas très grande et tout le monde connait tout le monde. Encastrée dans une vallée en plein centre de deux collines, mes amies Dulcéa et Sakura ainsi que moi-même, avions l'habitude de prendre la route de Great Hangleton, le village voisin, pour pouvoir observer le petit patelin dans toute sa splendeur, dans une vue panoramique incroyable. Je connaissais chaque recoin de mon village natal aussi bien le cimetière et l'église situés près d'une colline escarpée que le célèbre manoir au jardin anglais que tous connaissaient sous le nom de la maison des Jeux du sort. Elle tombait maintenant en ruine à cause des horreurs qui s'y étaient passées. Mais allez savoir, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de penchant pour savoir pourquoi on lui avait affabulé de ce nom et ce qui s'y était passé. Ce qui m'intéressait à l'époque, c'était de courir avec mes amies sur les collines en poussant des cris et en riant aux éclats. Je pouvais me le permettre car pour moi, la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Certes, j'habitais dans une modeste maison que certains nommaient parfois chaumière qui se trouvait juste en face du cimetière, mes parents n'étant pas très riches et ne travaillaient qu'à l'entretient-ménager des maisons les plus proches ne rapportant ainsi pas beaucoup d'argent. À l'inverse de mon amie Dulcéa Medjaï qui vit à Great Hangleton, dans une très grande maison familiale de style victorien. Son père est lieutenant de police et sa mère est comptable. Quant à mon autre amie, Sakura Gagnon, elle ne vit pas vraiment ici. Elle couche parfois chez moi, d'autres fois chez Dulcéa. Ses parents vivent à Londres dans un appartement confortable mais qu'elle déteste, surtout depuis que son frère Aaron a ramené plusieurs de ses conquêtes et qu'elle l'a surprit de très nombreuses fois dans des positions qu'elle ne comprenait pas à l'époque. En soit, nous étions trois filles totalement banales qui vivions notre enfance comme n'importe quel enfant. Jusqu'au jour où durant l'été 1991, après avoir laissé mes amies je rentrai chez moi et découvrit une lettre qui m'attendait.

Mrs. S. Price.

12 Chemin des Morts

Little Hangleton

Grande-Bretagne

Maman m'informa qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout d'où et de qui cela venait. Je me souviens que j'étais dans un état d'excitation semblable à celui que j'étais à Noël. En prenant l'enveloppe, je la sentis lourde et épaisse et la couleur jaune jaunis m'intriguais presque autant que le mystérieux sceau qui ne me disait absolument rien. Sans plus attendre, je la décachetai et découvrit une lettre écrite sur du parchemin à l'encre vert émeraude. Ce que je lu me sidéra que je du faire une figure très étrange, car ma mère s'empressa de me la prendre des mains et de la lire à son tour. Elle poussa alors un cri alarmant qui fit venir mon père en quelques secondes. Perplexe, il demanda à maman de lire ce qui la faisait crier.

- Chère Mrs Price,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
>La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.<br>Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Price, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Directrice-adjointe

Je n'avais jamais vu mes parents échanger un tel regard. La première émotion qui se lisait désormais dans leurs yeux était une peur sans nom. Comme si cette lettre faisait remonter dans leur esprit un souvenir qu'ils auraient préférés ne jamais se rappeler. Moi, totalement perdue, je ne cherchais pas à avoir d'explications sur leur réaction, mais je m'excitais sur ce que la lettre révélait. J'en étais déjà à consulter la liste de fournitures scolaire qui venait avec la lettre. Il était question de vêtements, de bouquins, de fournitures et d'animaux. Étant de nature une fille qui aimait vraiment acheter son matériel scolaire et le regarder avant la rentrée cela m'apparaissais comme être un vrai rêve. Je ne comprenais pas encore toute l'ampleur de la situation.

-C'est vraiment chouette que j'ai été accepté à cette école ! M'exclamais-je en les faisant sursauter. Je n'aurais plus besoin de prendre le bus pour me rendre à Great Hangleton… D'ailleurs, où c'est Poudlard ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, répondit papa d'une voix que je n'aimais pas.

Il semblait en colère. Il se contenait pour ne pas crier, et maman faisait tout son possible pour l'apaiser en lui caressant le bras. Mais elle aussi était dans un état qui ne me plaisait guère. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et secouait la tête de gauche à droite, semblant refuser la situation. J'étais complètement perplexe maintenant, mais pas assez pour poser des questions car la seconde réaction que j'eus après avoir appris mon admission à Poudlard fut de demander si je pouvais appeler Dulcéa et Sakura. Nous avions un téléphone mais il était complètement démodé et presque inutilisable. Je l'utilisais seulement deux ou trois par mois quand je devais absolument parler à mes amies. Là, c'était exceptionnel.

-C'est bon, utilise-le ! Cracha de nouveau papa en tardant un peu à répondre et après avoir essuyé un regard suppliant de maman.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je m'emparai de ma lettre et de ma liste et j'allai appeler Dulcéa.

-Allô ?

-Dulcéa, c'est moi ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre…

-Non, quoi ? D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer !

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'admission pour une école vraiment super ! D'accord, je ne comprends pas tout, mais tu aurais du voir sur quoi la lettre était écrite et ce qu'ils demandent comme fournitures !

-Quoi ? Me coupa mon amie avec une voix qui trahissait une grande joie qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Toi aussi tu es une sorcière ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être complètement abasourdie par la révélation de mon amie. Le dernier mot était… disons qu'on ne s'attend pas à une révélation pareille lorsqu'on est totalement ordinaire et qu'on n'a aucune connaissance sur le monde de la magie.

-Tu devrais venir chez moi, m'invita alors Dulcéa après l'avoir entendu chuchoter, probablement pour demander la permission. Tout s'expliquera mieux de vive voix.

-Ok, j'arrive !

Convaincre mes parents ne fut pas un problème car ils hochèrent la tête en me voyant revenir dans la cuisine. J'avais du faire ma tête de : je-vous-en-prie-laissez-moi-allez-voir-mes-amies. Malgré l'heure tardive, vingt heures passées, ils me faisaient assez confiance pour parcourir les dix kilomètres qui nous séparaient Little Hangleton de Great Hangleton. Enfourchant mon vélo, j'arrivai rapidement. C'est Sakura qui m'accueillit et elle avait un large sourire.

-On se demandait si tu allais aussi recevoir la lettre, me dit-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? M'enquis-je.

-Je l'ai reçue il y a longtemps… Je le savais depuis un bon moment déjà, ma famille étant tous des sorciers.

-Hein ? Mais, tu nous l'avais jamais dis ! M'exclamais-je, complètement hallucinée.

-Je ne pouvais pas, s'excusa Sakura. Nous ne sommes pas sensés révéler notre monde aux moldus…

-Aux quoi ?

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu me répondre, Rick le père de Dulcéa vint nous chercher pour nous emmener au salon où nous attendait Dulcéa. Cette dernière était fébrile. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme le blé ondulaient autour de ses épaules au même rythme que les pas de danse qu'elle faisait. Ses yeux chocolatés brillaient et elle se serait jetée dans mes bras si son père ne s'était pas trouvé dans la pièce.

-Ainsi donc, tu as reçu ta lettre Séléna.

-Oui, monsieur Medjaï. Je suis trop contente.

-Mais sais-tu exactement ce que cela signifie ? Me demanda le père de Dulcéa en me regardant attentivement.

-Que j'ai été accepté dans une école nommée Poudlard et euh… que je suis une sorcière d'après Sakura.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est exact. Il existe deux mondes. Celui des moldus dans lequel tu as grandis, les moldus sont des gens sans pouvoirs magiques, et celui des sorciers. Tu appartiens à ce monde Séléna. Tes parents sont des moldus car ils ne connaissent pas ce monde…

-Je m'excuse de vous interrompre Monsieur Medjaï, mais je crois que vous vous trompez sur ce point. Quand ils ont lus la lettre, ils semblaient savoir de quoi il retournait…

À ma réponse, le père de Dulcéa sembla perdre sa bonne humeur. Il poussa un long soupire et marmonna des phrases que je ne compris pas. Mais à haute voix il dit simplement :

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire cette vérité, mais demande à tes parents d'où vient ton nom de famille. Alors, tu comprendras.

Et effectivement, j'allais comprendre. Mais pas toute suite. Pour l'instant, il nous expliqua brièvement ce qu'était Poudlard et où allions-nous devoir acheter nos fournitures. Après avoir reçu ses explications, il nous laissa entre filles. Sakura souriait toujours et Dulcéa se jeta dans mes bras.

-Papa est un sorcier ! Je ne le savais pas du tout. Maman est une moldu, c'est pour ça qu'il travaille en tant que policier, mais en fait, il travaille pour le ministère de la magie. Elle ignore complètement son autre vie et c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis trop contente d'être une sorcière également !

-Moi, je le suis depuis toujours, ajouta Sakura avec un sourire radieux. Et Aaron également. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire les filles car on ne doit pas révéler notre existence comme vous venez de l'apprendre à ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Maintenant, oh, c'est trop chouette, on va entrer à Poudlard ensemble !

Nous papotions encore pendant une heure avant que je décide finalement à rentrer. Mes parents allaient être inquiets si je revenais trop tard et je devais éclaircir certaines choses avec eux. Monsieur Medjaï proposa de me raccompagner avec sa voiture de police et de revenir chercher mon vélo demain. J'acceptais avec plaisir.

De retour à la maison, je ne perdis pas de temps. Je retrouvais mes parents à la cuisine, et leur demanda ce que je devais leur demander.

-Papa, maman d'où vient mon nom ? Price je veux dire. Tu t'appelle Dominique Gauthier et toi Katie Lang. Le père de Dulcéa dit que ce n'était pas à lui de me dire la véri…

Ma mère éclata soudainement en sanglot suite à mes paroles. Ses beaux yeux asiatiques fuyaient mon regard et ses cheveux noirs fouettaient l'air autour de ses joues. Papa serra les poings avec colère.

-Tu as été adoptée Séléna.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**La croisée des deux mondes, le Chemin de Traverse**

J'aimerais vous dire que mes parents me révélèrent qui étaient mes parents biologiques mais se serait mentir. Ils n'ont rien voulus me dire après la révélation fracassante que je n'étais pas de leur sang. J'eus beau supplier, demander des informations, crier, ils restèrent stoïques et ne me donnèrent aucune réponse. Pas de noms de femmes ni d'hommes, pas de lieu de naissance, pas de paroles sur les circonstances de l'adoption, ils ne voulurent rien me dire. Mais pour moi, on ne pouvait pas me faire une telle révélation en s'attendant à ce que je reste de marbre. Moi je n'étais jamais curieuse, mais lorsqu'on m'apprenait que tout ce que je pensais savoir n'était que mensonge, je devenais alors déterminée à apprendre la vérité quitte à tout essayer. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux partis faire le ménage chez des employeurs, je me glissais dans leur chambre et vira sans dessus dessous les boîtes qui étaient cachés dans le placard. Des albums photos de famille, des cahiers scolaires de mes années précédentes à l'école primaire, des outils ménager, des vêtements devenus trop petits, bref tout un tas de choses qui s'accumulent normalement avec le temps mais rien avec des informations personnelles. Pas de dossier, pas d'accord d'adoption. Mais je ne me suis pas découragée. J'ai fouillé toute la maison de fond en comble mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Alors depuis ce jour, un fossé c'est creusé entre ma mère, mon père et moi. Ils ont tentés au cours de l'été de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais moi, j'avais changé. Je ne parvenais plus à les regarder en face. À chaque fois que je passais devoir mon reflet, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander de qui je tenais ces beaux yeux verts, si mes cheveux noirs crasseux appartenaient aussi à une femme qui était ma véritable mère, et ce nez et ses mains… J'imaginais mes parents biologiques de toutes les manières possibles. Et leurs noms… Étaient-t-ils célèbres ? Étaient-t-ils également des sorciers ? Étaient-t-ils dans le même cas que Dulcéa, des parents de sang-mêlé donc l'un est sorcier et l'autre moldue ? Bref, à cause de toutes ces questions, à cause du silence de mes parents adoptifs, dès qu'arriva le mois d'août où Dulcéa devait aller chercher ses fournitures scolaires, je m'installais chez les Medjaï et j'y allai avec elle ainsi que Sakura.

Ma première expérience avec le monde magique commença par la Poudre de cheminette. Dans le luxueux salon des Medjaï se trouve une cheminée toujours propre, mais aujourd'hui un petit pot d'une poudre méconnue se trouvait en son centre. Rick Medjaï s'en saisit et nous expliqua ce nous allions faire.

-Nous allons nous rendre au Chaudron Baveur. C'est un bar pour sorciers où se trouve un passage qui nous permettra de nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas toute suite nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Sakura qui savait de sa famille que cela était possible.

-Parce que trop souvent, des jeunes se trompent dans la prononciation du nom et se retrouve dans des endroits… malfamés.

Je déglutis. Je devais avoir confiance en moi car je ne voulais vraiment pas me trouver dans un lieu inconnu avec des personnes étrangères qui pouvaient me faire du mal ou du bien, bref peu importe je ne voulais pas que ca arrive. Donc, j'écoutai attentivement les prochaines directions du père de mon amie.

-Vous allez chacune votre tour prendre un peu de poudre. Vous allez vous avancez au centre de la cheminée et prononcée très clairement : Chaudron Baveur. Aussitôt, vous allez être immédiatement transporté dans la cheminée du bar. On s'attendra alors près des tables. Des questions ?

Je secouai la tête. Sakura demanda si ca allait vite ce qui lui fut répondu par un oui mais que ca risquait de salir nos vêtements. Dulcéa sautillait déjà et fut donc la première à prendre la fameuse poudre et s'avancer dans la cheminée. J'étais fébrile pour elle et en même temps, j'avais hâte de voir ce que ça allait faire.

-Chaudron Baveur !

Des flammes vertes surgirent alors et l'instant d'après, Dulcéa n'était plus là.

-Incroyable ! Commentais-je totalement fan de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Sakura ?

-J'y vais ! On se retrouve de l'autre côté Sély… Oh que j'ai hâte de voir ce fameux Chaudron Baveur, il parait que c'est juste à côté de chez moi… Chaudron Baveur !

Elle avait à peine fini de parler que déjà, elle jetait la poudre et disparue à son tour. Sacré Sakura, elle n'hésitait jamais et discutait sans arrêt même lorsqu'il fallait être sérieux. Rick me tapota alors l'épaule et me tendit le pot de poudre. Quoi ? Oh, c'était déjà à moi ! Sortant de mes pensées, je pris une bonne poignée de poudre et m'avança dans la cheminée. Ouf, ce n'était pas chaud, j'avais eu peur à cause des flammes et j'avais émis cette supposition totalement infondée.

-N'oublie pas. Parle fort et très clairement.

-Chaudron Ba… tchoum, veur.

Un petit éternuement et hop, voilà qu'à mon tour, je disparaissais dans une pluie d'étincelles vertes. C'est vrai que c'était rapide. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que j'avais mal prononcée le nom à cause de mon éternuement que déjà, je ressortais autre part. Et pour être autre part, je l'étais car d'après ce que je voyais je n'étais pas du tout dans un bar. Plutôt dans un charmant petit village du nom de Batchoumveur d'après la plaque qui trônait en gros sur un mur qui faisait face à la cheminée d'où je venais de jaillir. Mon visage se décomposa rapidement en faisant rapidement le lien qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Stupide éternuement ! Soudain, une fille me fonça droit dessus.

-Pauvre idiote, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

La fille aux cheveux bruns chocolatés et aux yeux bleus turquoise incroyablement hypnotiques cracha cette phrase avant que j'ai pu m'excusez ou dire quoique se soit. Elle portait des jeans moulants bleu à bordure jaune avec une ceinture avec une étoile qui pendait ainsi qu'un débardeur noir très sexy, trop sexy pour une fille de son âge. Âge que j'estimais être le même que le mien. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon à la peau noir qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et d'une femme noire à coupée le souffle.

-Tu ne la reconnais donc pas gamine ? C'est la célèbre Hildegarde –Hilda- Zabini.

-La ferme Malicia, rétorqua la mère. Tu es perdue petite ?

-Oui, je devais… Me rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

-Encore une imbécile qui n'est pas capable d'articuler correctement, maugréa la jeune fille qui avait pourtant eu l'ordre de se taire.

-Très bien. Attendez-moi ici les enfants.

Ni un, ni deux, la femme se saisit de mon bras et par réflexe je fermai les yeux. Quand je les ré ouvrit, j'étais dans un bar, la tête qui tournait et je faillis bien de vomir sur Dulcéa qui arriva à la course près de moi.

-Oh Sély ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu te sois perdue. Papa m'a dit comment tu as éternué et je pensais que… Enfin, tu es là et c'est ce qui compte. Tiens, mais d'où tu viens d'ailleurs ?

Je lui expliquai alors que j'avais jaillis dans une cheminée dans la mairie de Batchoumveur et que j'étais tombée sur une drôle de famille.

-Quoi ? S'écria Sakura en arrivant avec le père de Dulcéa. Tu as bien dis Hilda Zabini ? C'est une sorcière hyper célèbre ! Notamment pour sa beauté et parce qu'elle s'est mariée sept fois ! Non, mais tu te rends compte, wahou trop la chance…

Dans ma tête, je n'étais pas chanceuse mais bon, je m'abstins de la contredire et m'empêchai de dire ma façon de pensée de la réaction de la fille de la sorcière célèbre. M'enfin, elle m'avait ramenée et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Après s'être assurée que j'allais bien, on passa par une porte de derrière et arrivâmes devant un mur de brique. Génial, et maintenant qu'allait-t-on faire ? Prendre de la poudre pour traverser le mur ? Rick Medjaï sortit alors un long bout de bois.

-C'est une baguette magique, annonça joyeusement Sakura. J'ai hâte d'avoir la mienne.

Il tapota quelques dalles précises et soudainement, le mur s'anima. Les briques bougèrent et un passage s'ouvrit devant nous comme par magie, révélant ce qui se cachait derrière. Une longue allée bondée de boutiques et grouillants d'individus se dévoila devant nous. Les yeux écarquillés, j'avançai avec mes amies et ensemble nous traversâmes la croisée des deux mondes. Je n'avais pas assez de mes deux yeux pour tout regarder. Les objets dans les vitrines étaient étincelants et divers, des enfants tiraient la main de leurs parents pour aller dans telle boutique, des vendeurs faisaient la présentation de leurs marchandises, bref, le Chemin de Traverse était vraiment un endroit très animé.

-Bon les filles. Notre premier arrêt sera chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ensuite, nous irons chez Fleury et Bott pour vos grimoires. Nous ferons ensuite un tour par l'apothicaire et la boutique de chaudrons. Je crois aussi me rappeler de vous emmener faire un tour à la ménagerie magique car vous avez le droit à un animal. Je pensais terminer cette journée chez madame Guipure ou chez Tissard et Brodette pour les vêtements.

Après avoir énuméré l'itinéraire qui était prévu, Rick voulu continuer à avancer car il nous avait obligé à arrêter pour nous faire part du plan de la journée, mais Sakura l'arrête de manière assez brusque en criant et en l'attrapant par le bras. Dulcéa et moi échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire. On savait que notre amie voulait corriger le père Medjaï.

-Vous avez oublier un arrêt chez Ollivander , qui est par la barbe de Merlin, le plus important à ce qui me semble.

-Ah mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête ! Se reprit Rick qui d'après moi avait intentionnellement omit d'énoncer la boutique des baguettes magiques car il devait savoir que c'était le magasin qu'on avait le plus hâte de faire toutes les trois.

Il ajusta donc l'itinéraire et Ollivander se ferait après le magasinage de vêtements. Poursuivant enfin notre route, on arriva près d'un tournant où un énorme édifice surplombant les boutiques alentours nous accueillit. Visible de loin étant donner son énorme façade aussi blanche que la neige et son portail de bronze gigantesque une drôle de créature en uniforme attendait en haut des marches de marbre blanche. On prit cette direction et Sakura me glissa :

-Ceci est un gobelin, les gardiens de la banque. Ils ne sont pas très affables donc évite de t'attacher à eux. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que Mr Medjaï ne t'a pas vraiment expliqué comment les coffres fonctionnaient.

Elle m'expliqua alors que toutes les familles de sorciers possédaient des comptes chez Gringotts avec de l'argent à l'intérieur. Pour y accéder, il fallait posséder une clé mais comme j'étais une moldu, je pouvais en ouvrir un et échanger de l'argent moldu pour en obtenir en sorcier. Ouf, j'avais bien fais de prendre les maigres économies que j'avais réussis à amasser au compte-goutte. Franchissant le portail après que Rick ait donné nos noms au gobelin, on se retrouva dans un genre de sas ou deux autres gobelins étaient postés devant des grandes portes d'argent. Un message frappant était écrit sur celles-ci.

_« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
>Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,<br>Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
>De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.<br>Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
>D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,<br>Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
>Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »<em>

-Il n'existe pas un seul endroit plus sure que Gringotts à ce qu'il y parait, me murmura Sakura qui était ravie de m'en apprendre d'avantage à chaque nouvelle découverte que je faisais.

-Si, la contredit alors le père de Dulcéa à voix base. Poudlard.

Dulcéa hocha la tête et pénétra la première dans l'immense hall. Fait tout en marbre, un énorme comptoir avec des centaines de gobelins travaillant sur des tabourets nous accueillit. Il y avait pleins de portes qui devaient mener plus loin, probablement aux coffres forts. Dulcéa et son père se dirigèrent alors vers un guichet ou un gobelin n'était pas occupé. Sakura et moi attendîmes notre tour alors que le père et la fille disparaissaient avec le gobelin derrière une porte.

-Est-ce que tu veux aller changer ton argent Séléna ?

-Ah oui, bonne idée. Comme ca, ce sera fais.

À notre tour, on s'approcha d'un guichet. Le gobelin leva lentement la tête et me regarda attentivement.

-Bonjour… Euh, je voudrais changer mon argent s'il vous plait…

-Donnez, dit-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Je fouillais dans mon porte-feuille et en sortit les 100 livres sterling que je possédais. J'ignorais ce que ca allait donner en sorcier, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais. Le gobelin me regarda de nouveau comme s'il pensait que je me moquais de lui. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il descendit de son haut tabouret, mit sa paume sur un tiroir qui s'ouvrit et revint avec d'étranges pièces.

-Voilà pour vous.

Il me déposa devant moi vingt pièces en or.

-Euh… C'est tout ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

J'avais donné 100 livres quand même. Je m'attendais à recevoir à peu près le même montant ou peut-être un peu moins, mais pas en bas de 80 quand même. Et quels étaient cette drôle de monnaie ?

-1 Gallion = 5 livres sterling. 1 Mornille = 0,29 livres et 1 Noise = 0,010 livre.

Gallion ? Mornille ? Noise ? Encore du vocabulaire sorcier qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne. Quoiqu'il en soit, le taux de change m'apparaissait vraiment très étrange mais j'eus la bonne idée de me taire et laisser Sakura passer. Elle tendit une clé en or et le gobelin la regarda de manière méfiante. Finalement, il soupira, redescendit et invita Sakura à le suivre. Je préférai rester dans le hall à attendre mon amie au cas où les Medjaï reviendraient. Sakura eu beau dire que je manquais quelque chose à descendre dans les coffres, mais je lui souris en lui rappelant que je n'étais pas très curieuse. M'éloignant j'attendis près des portes lorsque je fus bousculé par une fille.

-Encore toi ! Me Grogna la voix de la fille que j'avais rencontrée à Batchoumveur.

Son regard turquoise me dévisagea de haut en bas et s'arrêta sur l'argent que je tenais dans la main. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

-Je le savais bien. Tu n'es qu'une minable sang-de-bourbe qui est encore plus idiote qu'un gobelin. Tu n'as pas d'affaire ici.

M'apprêtant à répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si je ne savais pas la définition de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je savais que c'était forcément une insulte, sa mère arriva d'une porte accompagnée du garçon noir.

-Malicia, ne traine pas. Ton frère et moi sommes déjà prêts à partir.

C'est alors qu'elle me vit. Elle me fit un sourire mais ne m'adressa pas la parole et s'en alla accompagner de ses deux enfants dont la fille me fit un doigt d'honneur avant de partir. Ne comprenant pas très bien ce que j'avais pu lui faire, je soupirai et attendit que mes amies reviennent.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Prendre le train de la vie**

-Tu as quoi ? M'écriais-je après Sakura après que l'on soit sortie de la banque.

Elle était remontée et m'avait offert un petit sac en ivoire noire. À l'intérieur, j'y avais trouvé des pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

-C'est des gallions, des mornilles et des noises. Tu en auras vraiment besoin parce qu'avec 20 gallions tu n'en aurais jamais eu assez.

-Mais tu es malade Saku ! Il y en a au moins pour 150 pièces la dedans.

-Oui… 50 de chaque. Et ne t'en fais pas. Mes parents m'avaient gardé 500 gallions en tout pour que je commence l'année du bon pied, donc 150 de moins ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Abasourdie, je voulu le lui rendre mais elle refusa d'un mouvement brusque et s'en alla vers la librairie où Dulcéa et Rick nous attendait. Secouant la tête exaspérée, j'allai les retrouver. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous en ressortions avec tous les livres qui étaient sur notre liste. Ensuite, on partit acheter nos chaudrons et nos matériels de potion. Vint le moment d'aller acheter un animal de compagnie. Dulcéa voulait absolument un hibou et Sakura également. Je les laissais donc aller à Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou et flânai entre les cages de chats. L'un d'eux attira mon attention. Il était noir avec des reflets roux. Je l'achetai aussitôt et le baptisai Émeraude à cause de ses yeux qui étaient de la même couleur que les miens. En sortant, Sakura et Dulcéa m'attendaient. La première avait une cage avec une magnifique chouette lapone noire et grise et Dulcéa s'était laissée tentée par un hibou Grand Duc qui avait des yeux jaunes coquins et profonds. Puisqu'il ne restait plus que les vêtements à acheter et les baguettes magiques, Rick nous annonça qu'il allait nous laisser faire ces dernières courses nous-mêmes, tandis qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un collègue. Mes amies et moi allâmes donc chez Madame Guipure ensemble. La femme connaissait bien son travail, car elle avait déjà deviné que nous étions des premières années et elle prit nos mesures et dès que cela fut fais nous donna les robes de travail, le chapeau pointu, la paire de gants protecteur et la cape d'hiver qui étaient demandés. Les mains pleines, on sortit l'une après l'autre et on se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique tant attendue. Ollivander ! À notre entrée, il n'y avait qu'un seul client, un garçonnet aux cheveux blonds qui nous était de dos.

-Hiii, c'est bientôt ! S'enthousiasma Sakura qui déposa ses achats sur une table près de la fenêtre.

On fit de même pour se libérer les mains. Dulcéa se contenta de rester près de la fenêtre pour voir si son père était en vu et Sakura s'approcha du garçon pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Je la suivis en restant tout de même derrière elle.

-Je me souviens très bien de la baguette que j'ai vendue à vos parents, jeune homme. Ventricule de dragon, bois d'orme pour votre père…

Mais je me rendis compte que le garçon n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que le fabriquant de baguette lui disait. Il regardait l'arrière boutique, comme s'il avait envie lui-même d'aller chercher sa baguette. Voyant l'inattention de son client, Ollivander s'interrompit et partit chercher une baguette. C'est alors que le garçon se retourna, probablement parce que Sakura était tellement excitée qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'émettre un « oh ! » lorsque le vendeur avait parlé du matériau de la baguette du père au blondinet.

-Barbe de Merlin ! S'étonna mon amie. C'est… Oui, j'en suis sure. Tu ne serais pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

Dulcéa qui avait cessé d'observer la fenêtre s'approcha comme une furie. Elle vint se planter devant le garçon et le regarda avec véhémence.

-On s'en fiche de qui il est.

-Tu t'en fiche, rectifia Sakura avec une petite moue.

Ce drôle de numéro me gênait et je préférai me rapprocher du comptoir et m'éloigner de mes amies. Mais même à ça, j'entendis ce qu'elles disaient.

-C'est un Malefoy, affirma Dulcéa comme si ce nom lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne mérite même pas qu'on lui parle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Demanda Sakura, très perplexe. Sa famille est géniale, elle a donné beaucoup d'argent à Ste-Mangouste.

-Oh pitié, Saku ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité. Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fais juste pour aider les malades ?

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus et j'espérais qu'Ollivander allait bientôt revenir. Il farfouillait encore dans des boîtes sur les étagères arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Malefoy ?

-Ce sont des…

On ne su jamais ce qu'elle allait dire parce qu'il y eu un grand bruit lorsque le vase en verre sur le comptoir explosa. Mes amies et le garçon se tournèrent vers moi avec stupéfaction.

-Quoi ? Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu… Tu l'as fais exploser …

-De quoi ?

-Le vase…

Moi ? Bien sur que non, je n'avais même pas de baguette et je ne savais même pas comment faire. Et pourtant, ils me regardaient tous comme s'ils y croyaient. J'étais vachement gênée, surtout lorsque je croisai les yeux gris acier du blondin qui me fit rougir comme une idiote. Heureusement, dieu merci, Ollivander arriva à ce moment. Il tendit une baguette à son client.

-Bois d'aubépine, vingt-cinq centimètres, crin de licorne …

Elle était parfaite semble-t-il car dès qu'il l'a prit, il paya en lançant les gallions et s'en alla sans avoir dit un seul mot. Seuls ses sourcils semblaient démontrer que la situation l'avait amusé. Notre tour vint alors, et on laissa sans hésiter Sakura passer la première. Elle essaya de nombreuses baguettes, mais pour le moment aucune ne convenait. Finalement au quatrième essaie, elle trouva celle qui lui était destiné. Elle était en bois de cerisier, faisait vingt-sept centimètres et contenait du ventricule de dragon. Dulcéa passa la seconde et encore une fois Ollivander sembla avoir envie nous faire part de ses souvenirs.

-Rick Medjaï a acheté sa baguette ici-même, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Elle était en noyer noir trente et un centimètre avec du crin de licorne. Très rigide, très cassante.

Dulcéa hocha la tête avec émotion et essaya une baguette avec les mêmes caractéristiques que son père mais elle ne lui convint pas car elle fit exploser un autre vase qui était sur une étagère. La deuxième baguette fut la bonne. En vigne, vingt-huit centimètre virgule cinq, contenant une plume de phénix. Très contente, Dulcéa paya avec un grand sourire sa baguette et se recula pour que je puisse m'avancer.

-Ah… Pourrais-je savoir votre nom mademoiselle ?

-Séléna. Séléna Price…

-Hum… Fort intéressant. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vendu de baguettes à vos parents. Qui étaient-t-ils ?

Mince ! Je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre à cela moi ! J'avais des parents, mais ils étaient moldus et je ne savais rien du tout sur mes vrais parents moi ! Je ne savais même pas si c'était des sorciers. Sakura vint à mon aide.

-Peu importe, non ? Puisque c'est à Séléna que vous allez vendre une baguette…

Il me regarda encore une bonne minute et partit de nouveau vers l'arrière boutique. Une baguette. Deux baguettes. Cinq baguettes. Aucune d'elles ne me convenaient. J'étais désespérée. Finalement après six essaies, l'une d'elle me fit un effet particulier. Elle était en bois de saule, vingt-cinq centimètres virgule neuf, avec du crin de licorne. D'après Ollivander elle était souple et rapide, idéale pour les enchantements. Mais, elle lui rappelait la baguette d'une autre élève. Il me regarda de nouveau.

-Vous me la rappelez beaucoup, à part les cheveux.

Il ne voulu cependant pas en dire plus et je payais avec l'étrange impression que j'avais été sur le point de découvrir qui était ma mère ou du moins la personne que je lui rappelais. On retrouva Mr Medjaï près de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et ensuite on entra au Chaudron Baveur ou deux chambres nous attendaient. Le lendemain, nous prendrions le Poudlard Express pour se rendre enfin à Poudlard.

_L'endroit était vaste. Un hall de marbre. Des comptoirs mais sans gobelins et tabourets. Gringotts. Tout était blanc. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une main chaude, déterminée et qui ne tremblait pas. Une bague d'argent à l'annulaire droite. Un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Quand je me retournai, des vases explosèrent en me plantant des morceaux de verre dans la peau. J'hurlai. Et j'entendis Dulcéa et Sakura qui se disputaient :_

_-C'est une Price ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance._

_-C'est notre amie 'Dul, disait Sakura. Nous allons toujours être là pour elle._

_-Elle ne mérite même pas qu'on lui parle._

_Les voix se turent. Une fille brune arriva à la course et me heurta de plein fouet. C'était Malicia Zabini._

_-Pauvre gourde, tu ne pourras jamais me le prendre, jamais ! Il est à moi ! C'est mon monde ! Ha ha ha ha ! Retourne dans ton trou !_

_Elle m'attaquait alors en me lançant des tas de gallions._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange ! Je l'ignorais pour l'instant, mais une partie de ce rêve se révélerait pour vrai dans ma vie. Pour l'instant, mes amies se réveillèrent à leur tour et on se prépara. À dix heures et demie, on était à la gare de King Cross, nos valises sur des chariots ainsi que nos cages. Il fallut foncer dans un mur, mais ca alla trop vite que je ne le remarquai pas vraiment. À onze heure, le train se mit en branle et je quittai pour la première fois les villes que je connaissais.

Notre trio ne parvint pas à trouver un compartiment vide. À chacun de ceux qu'on croisait, des élèves étaient assis et discutaient joyeusement. On finit par en trouver un qui nous semblait idéal. Seuls deux garçons d'environ notre âge discutaient.

-Excusez-moi, peut-on s'assoir avec vous ? Les autres sont pleins, demanda gentiment Dulcéa en faisant son plus beau sourire.

Je vis les deux garçons s'échanger un regard. Celui qui était roux avec des tâches de rousseur haussa les épaules tandis que celui qui portait des lunettes rondes aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés nous autorisa avec plaisir à nous joindre à eux. Sakura poussa un cri de joie et s'assit à côté du roux mais se releva précipitamment en voyant le rat qu'il avait dans ses mains.

-C'est mon rat Croutard, nous dit-t-il. Il n'est pas méchant, d'ailleurs, il ne sert à rien.

-J'aime pas les rats, ils sont petits et sournois, marmonna mon amie en s'asseyant plûtôt à côté de l'autre garçon.

Je soupirai et m'assit à la place qu'elle venait de quitter. Dulcéa hésita puis finit par s'assoir à côté de Sakura.

-Je m'appelle Sakura Gagnon, dit notre amie brune après un petit moment de silence embarrassant. Et vous, c'est comment ?

-Ron Weasley, répondit le rouquin avec la bouche pleine d'un sandwich qu'il venait d'ouvrir et de croquer.

-Et moi, Harry… Harry Potter.

Nouveau hurlement de la part de notre chère Sakura qui était très hystérique dans certaines situations. Elle se leva de son siège, me tourna le dos et fixa le dénommé Harry.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Ca alors, c'est incroyable ! Tu… Tu existe vraiment ! Je pensais qu'Aaron plaisantait et que mes parents avaient embarqué dans son jeu mais… Oui, voilà tu es bien réel et tu as oui, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, wow !

Penaude, je jetai un regard à Dulcéa qui soupira. Elle semblait comprendre mais n'en faisait pas tout un plat.

-Je suis Dulcéa Medjaï, se présenta-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Je suis désolée pour Sakura, elle peut parfois être… très intense.

Elle rigola et se ré assit. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Séléna Price, dis-je dans un murmure pas très à l'aise.

Pendant que les quatre se mettaient à discuter de Poudlard, je fixai la porte du compartiment. Je n'étais pas certaine, mais j'étais sure que des personnes s'étaient tenues là il y a quelques instant à peine. Intriguée, je m'apprêtai à me lever pour aller voir quand les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et que 3 garçons et 1 fille entrèrent.

-Malefoy ! S'insurgea Dulcéa en reconnaissant le blondinet.

-Malicia ! M'exclamais-je alors au même moment.

Celle-ci me fit de nouveau un doigt d'honneur et secoua la tête. Les deux autres garçons étaient enveloppés et légèrement indigne d'intérêt. Ils faisaient craquer leur jointure comme pour nous intimider.

-Ce qu'on raconte dans ce train est donc vrai. Harry Potter vient étudier à Poudlard, lança le dénommé Malefoy en fixant d'un œil mauvais le garçon à lunette.

Harry Potter regarda Malefoy puis sa petite bande et puis son ami Ron et puis nous. Il semblait ne pas trop comprendre que lui voulait le blond.

-Tu te rendra compte que chez certaines familles sont meilleures que d'autres Potter. Je t'y aiderai.

Il tendit une main au jeune homme à la cicatrice après nous avoir jeté un regard venimeux. Au même moment, Malicia essaya de m'écraser le pied. Je bondis de mon siège et en ne réfléchissant même pas, je sortis ma baguette la pointai sous son menton.

-Ne recommence jamais ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, mais laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je n'ai même pas peur sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un silence glacial s'installa suite à ses paroles. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.

-Je sais distinguer le bon grain du mauvais, Malefoy.

Cette simple phrase détermina alors pour toujours la relation que ces deux là allaient avoir entre eux. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment d'eux. Je n'avais pas lâché Malicia des yeux, ma baguette toujours menaçante. Je ne sais pas comment ca se serait terminé, mais les quatre emmerdeurs s'en allèrent après avoir 1. Jurer de ne nous rendre la vie intolérable à Poudlard, 2. Déclarer que nous étions indignes d'intérêt et de 3. Que cela ne se terminerait pas comme ça.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, nous rassura Dulcéa. Ce garçon ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on s'en fasse. Il est comme son père. Un grand parleur mais un petit faiseur.

Ah oui, j'oubliais… Elle semblait bien connaître cette famille, pourtant je croyais que seul son père était sorcier… Enfin, c'était trop compliqué et pour l'instant la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et une brunette aux yeux autoritaires fit son entrée.

-On arrive bientôt à Poudlard. Il serait plus judicieux de vous changer maintenant. Ah et au fait, je suis Hermione Granger.

Et elle repartit en coup de vent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ? Demanda le dénommé Ron les sourcils froncés.

Personne ne lui répondit et on décida d'un commun accord de nous changer. Poudlard n'était plus très loin.


End file.
